Sanguinius Terra
A massive conglomeration of ships smashed together by the power of the Warp, the Sanguinius Terra is an ancient space hulk that is used by the Orks under the command of Warboss Skroll in Final Liberation. It appears during the mid-point of the campaign and crashes into Lutov's Wastes on Volistad, providing the Orks with reinforcements. Volistad The first the player hears of the Sanguinius Terra is a warning from an Adept either on Volistad or aboard an orbiting probe. He informs the player that 'a space hulk approaches the system,' and that it (now identified as the Sanguinius Terra) has been 'missing from records for 7,800 standard/Terran years,' (most likely due to its travels through the Warp.) Long range probes showed possible signs of Ork constructs all across its surface, and the Adept noted it was on an 'orbital intercept course for Volistad,' shortly before the hulk's primary weapon obliterated the probe, confirming its appearance was indeed ill-news for the player. As soon as the Sanguinius Terra crash-lands, Skroll begins organising his boyz into armies with which to reinforce the initial Waaagh! One of these immediately heads towards the closest Imperial regiment (represented by a green army counter on the campaign map.) Eventually, the Orks are beaten back and the final battle takes place before the ruined hull of the Sanguinius Terra where it came to rest previously. Trivia *The hulk is named for Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels, which indicates it does not predate the Primarch Project. *Terra means 'Earth.' *There is some confusion as to how the Orks arrived on Volistad. The manual alludes to Warboss Skroll crashing his Space Hulk into Lutov's Wastes in a controlled manner, but also says the Warboss captured an Imperial ship and used it to transport his Waaagh! to the planet instead. Since the Sanguinius Terra arrives during the campaign, the latter explanation is more plausible. *It is also unclear whether Skroll was aboard the hulk or not. *Skroll does not confront the player until the final battle, suggesting he is more interested in organising his forces rather than stompin' humies in a most un-Orky fashion. *The hulk resembles a massive cathedral combined with some basic Ork elements (engines, prow weapon.) *The only weapon it is armed with seems to be a gargantuan cannon attached to its nose, possibly of Ork design. *After crashing on Volistad it is never heard of again and is presumed destroyed, most likely under the guns of the Titan Legions after the Adeptus Mechanicus explored and reclaimed its secrets. *The probe that the hulk destroys on its approach to Volistad is the one on the game's main menu screen. *After destroying the probe, an Ork voice can be heard to utter something inaudible. *The Sanguinius Terra is inspired by the events of the Second War for Armageddon and the hulk which bore the Orks under Ghazghkull Thraka to that planet. This was canon at the time as Warhammer 40,000 second edition came out in 1993 and featured this campaign. *Space hulks used to be the only way in which xenos travelled throughout the Imperium. *It appears capable of travelling via conventional drives only, rather than making Warp-jumps (but this is never confirmed.) *When playing the final battle, the Sanguinius Terra seems very small in size for a space hulk. Gallery probe.jpg|The Sanguinius Terra is sighted terra1.jpg|View of the space hulk's engines terra2.jpg|The Terra takes aim terra3.jpg|Shot away terra4.jpg|The probe is destroyed hulk.jpg|The Sanguinius Terra as seen in game (rear engines)